New Beginnings
by CossetteLune
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are in love but in desperate need for a new start. Moving to Riverdale they get their fresh start, but also tangled up in the mysteries of Jason Blossom. Obviously very AU. With a different timeline.


Prompted by a friend. And so far its pretty fun.

 **Disclaimer:** Pretty sure this isn't necessary. But now it's just a part of my formatting.

I don't remember how this conversation came up, but one of my favourite people in Toronto and I were talking about how every TV show would be better with a mystery component and then for some reason that linked to Glee and Riverdale crossover, and her favourtie pairing is FaBerry so here we go...

* * *

 **New** **Beginnings**

Chapter 1

 _CossetteLune_

Both Rachel's dads could see the pain in their daughters eyes and the terror in her girlfriends. They were all too familiar with exactly what they were feeling and although they knew that Rachel loved her school and her friends, they also knew that for Quinn, staying in a small Ohio town was no longer a choice. So when Rachel asked about the proposal she had once gotten from them it saddened them to say that it was still a choice. Advising them that moving from small town to small town may not solve all their problems, they certainly understood that a new start could be exactly what they needed.

The girls parted ways to pack up their bags quietly without telling anyone about their plans, knowing that the Glee Club would only make things harder on them and goodbyes was something Quinn was particularly not good at. But when Rachel sat on her bed she couldn't help but dial her best friend.

"There is the mystery girl, I was starting to think that we went back a few years and you were creating some sort of plot to get me-"

"Kurt," Rachel cut off her best friend before he had time to finish his joke.

Her tone instantly caught his attention and she could hear his breathing shorten, "Is everything okay? You know, Quinn has gone ghost too. Has something happened?"

"Yes, but no. Everything is fine Kurt, it's just that," and now that she was presented with the moment to say her words out loud she felt herself choking and a tear sped down her cheek. "We aren't coming back. To McKinley."

"What? Why not? What's going on? Since when do you and her really do things together anyway?"

"We.. It's been a long time, Kurt. But ever since Finn's passing, we have bonded a lot more. But she got scared. She's seen what happened to Santana. And to you. She's too scared to go back."

"Wait," Kurt's voice was pure disbelief, "You don't mean to say. Have you and Quinn been.."

"Yes," she half laugehd, "And we have actually been quite happy together, but only when we are home. And it's gotten too much to keep a secret. Quinn needs to start somewhere new. And at this point I am tired of everyone looking at me like they feel bad for me. I lost someone I love and now I have someone else that I love but I know people are going to talk. Say I've moved on to fast, say that it was a weird choice, or that it's just a phase while I get over _him_. I don't want to deal with it either- it's just easier this way."

"Easier, how? Where are you going to go? Remember I tried going to Dalton it didn't change anything, I came back home in the end."

"Kurt… I lost Finn. Quinn had a baby here. And now the two of us together. Think of what is going to happen. Quinn shouldn't have to deal with it. And I don't know that I can either."

"I get it," he admitted bitterly. She could hear the strain in his voice. "When are you leaving, can we make it this weeks lesson first? Sing our goodbyes?" He let out a sincere laugh.

But Rachel didn't reply. Her line went silent, before gulping loudly and saying, "My dads have some friends in Riverdale. It's a small town, kind of far from here. But they have offered before that I could stay there. When things got bad here. I never even considered it but then last night Quinn started saying how she can't do it anymore and, well…". Silence again Kurt's breathing sounded so loud in her ear and she was scared to let him down like this. "We are leaving tonight." She finished. "Quinn is on her way here now and our car is packed. I'm sorry."

As if on queue there was a knock at her front door, Kurt tried a quick attempt to let him at least come and say goodbye but it was too late. She told him that she loved him and would miss him, before hanging up the phone wiping the tears out of her eyes to grab her suitcase. After smiling back at her childhood room, her inspiration boards and all the memories she was leaving behind, she shut it and took a deep breath to go meet her girlfriend. But the sadness melted away when she got to the door and saw Quinn. The relief was already apparent in her posture and Rachel knew that this was the best option for them. She walked with confidence towards her new love and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Quinn nodded and smiled shyly. "I feel like I"m finally ready to be free."

"Have you heard?" Kevin Keller welcomed himself into the room of Veronica Lodge. "Because if you haven't I'm about to make your day."

Veronica looked up from her image in the mirror, makeup brush still in hand, "Have I heard what?"

Plopping down on Veronica's luxurious bed he smiled widely at her. "You're not the new girl anymore."

"What?" This warranted for Veronica to place her makeup aside and turn completely around to face her new best friend. "There is someone new moving here again? Isn't that suspicious more than anything?"

Kevin shook his head and laughed, "Always on edge, you should really look into becoming a detective or something more glamorous in the field of detective work. I'm not sure about suspicious, but there are actually two new students starting tomorrow morning. Their names are Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, from some small town in Ohio."

Veronica's eyes lost focus and she seemed to be starring at nothing, "But why would they want to move here? Are their families here?"

"Okay, crazy, before you pin the murder of Jason Blossom on two kids we've never even seen before, lets wait until tomorrow to meet them. Then you and Betty can make up all your assortments of assumptions about them."

Veronica realized how focussed she got for no reason and shook it off with a light laugh, "You're right, And besides, we are late. Are you ready to go?"

Standing up eagerly, he looked to his friend, "I'm here aren't I? You're the one with only one eyelid blended, so I'd say hurry up, lets go meet up with Arch and Betty so we don't end up out until 2am yet again. Tomorrow's Monday and these weeks are feeling longer and longer each time they roll around."

Moving back to her vanity table, Veronica agreed although she couldn't help but let her mind wander again to what these two new girls would be like and if they perhaps knew something or were related to the Blossoms. It was a small town and nothing seemed like only coincidence.

* * *

Glee and Riverdale are not my strong suite soooo give me feedback?

XO  
 _CL_


End file.
